gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT4 Driving Missions
The Driving Missions hall of Gran Turismo 4's GT Mode houses 34 A-Spec based challenges known as Driving Missions. These missions test the players' skills of overtaking, clean racing and slipstreaming. Each mission rewards the player with 250 A-Spec points as well as a varying amount of credits. The missions are split into five categories, each one awarding a different prize car upon their completion. Each category tests a different skill. A 5-second rev-limit penalty is incurred if the driver makes heavy contact with their opponent or the walls. Missions 1-10: The Pass These missions test the drivers ability to overtake a similarly competitive car. Missions 1-9 set the driver against one other car with a limited amount of track on which to overtake, while Mission 10 sets the driver against three others. Successful completion of Missions 1-10 rewards the player with a DMC DeLorean S2 '04. Mission 1 Your Car *Fiat 500R '72 Rival Car(s) *Fiat 500R '72 Track *Deep Forest Raceway: 1st corner In-game Information The left corner just after you come over the hill is a passing point. Brake so that you go through on the inside of the rival car. Be careful because if you brake too late, you won't be able to stick to the inside of the corner. Try to find the brake timing that is not too early and not too late. Mission 2 Your Car *BMW 330i '05 Rival Car(s) *BMW 330i '05 Track *Grand Valley Speedway: 1st corner In-game Information This is the approach to the right-hand bend after the gentle left corner which is the only chance for overtaking. Point the car at the inside of the corner and brake whilst heading for the inside of the rival car. If you take a straighter braking line you can brake later than the rival car. Mission 3 Your Car *Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 '65 Rival Car(s) *Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 '65 Track *Cote d'Azur In-game Information There is a tight right turn right after the long downhill. Since this is a small corner, if you are going too fast you won't make it, so be careful - brakes are harder to apply whilst going downhill and there is a higher risk of oversteer. Mission 4 Your Car *Ford Mustang GT '05 Rival Car(s) *Ford Mustang GT '05 Track *Seattle Circuit: 1st corner In-game Information The 180° right corner after the long straight is the passing point. As the road surface on the city streets is particularly flat and not banked towards the outside of the corner, it is essential that you do not brake too late, the deciding factor for winning in this mission. Mission 5 Your Car *Peugeot 206 RC '03 Rival Car(s) *Peugeot 206 RC '03 Track *High-Speed Ring: Corner 2-3 In-game Information First race through the left-hand banked corner. Aim to pass the rival car at the first right of the following S-bend by braking correctly. Be careful not to brake too late or you will drift outwards and you will be overtaken on the following bend. Mission 6 Your Car *Mazda MX-5 1800 RS (NB, J) '00 Rival Car(s) *Mazda MX-5 1800 RS (NB, J) '00 Track *Tsukuba Circuit: Dunlop Bridge In-game Information This is an overtaking mission where you have to maintain a continuous driving rhythm through the tough part of the Tsukuba Circuit. First decide on the best way to come out of the Dunlop Corner, and then continue through the high-speed 80R and brake into the right hairpin. Be careful not to move too far towards outside of the corner. Mission 7 Your Car *Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 Rival Car(s) *Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 Track *Midfield Raceway: Final hairpin In-game Information Close the gap in the first long sweeping left corner after exiting the tunnel. then pick up speed as you exit the corner. After the next gentle right, you can gain some distance taking a straight line as you are braking towards the inside of the tight left-hand corner. Mission 8 Your Car *Nissan 350Z Gran Turismo 4 Limited Edition (Z33) '05 Rival Car(s) *Infiniti G35 COUPE '03 Track *Trial Mountain: 1st tunnel In-game Information Running straight through the high-speed S section with a smooth driving rhythm, the left corner leading to the tunnel becomes a passing point. The best strategy is to take the inside of your opponent as the road begins to climb. Be careful not to lose too much speed here or the other car could regain the lead upon exiting the corner. Mission 9 Your Car *Honda Mobil 1 NSX (JGTC) '01 Rival Car(s) *Honda TAKATA DOME NSX (JGTC) '03 Track *Twin Ring Motegi: Road Course In-game Information The right corner after the steep downhill straight is an ideal passing point. Although it is important to find the appropriate timing for braking in order to move to the inside, be mindful of taking a smooth line coming out of the corner - one that uses the full width of the course after you pass your rival. Mission 10 Your Car *Renault Avantime '02 Rival Car(s) *Renault Avantime '02 *Renault Avantime '02 *Renault Avantime '02 Track *Sarthe '04: Mulsanne Straight In-game Information This is an overtaking mission where you need to pass three cars in succession at three locations: the first right-to-left chicane that appears after the straight, the second left-to-right chicane, and the final right-hand bend after the straight. Missions 11-20: Three Lap Battles Three Lap Battles either consists of equally-powered cars with a smaller headstart or slightly-weaker cars with a significant headstart to your car; the gap must be closed within 3 laps. Each race gives 10,000 credits per race. Successful completion of Missions 11-20 rewards the player with a Jay Leno Tank Car '03. Mission 11 Your Car *Toyota 2000GT '67 Rival Car(s) *Mazda 110S (L10B) '68 *Toyota Celica 1600GT (TA22) '70 *Mitsubishi GALANT GTO MR '70 *Nissan SKYLINE 2000GT-B (S54A) '67 *Isuzu 117 Coupe '68 Track *New York Reverse In-game Information You are driving a Toyota 2000GT, in front of you are Japanese cars from automotive history, including the 117 Coupe, Mitsubishi GTO-MR and the Cosmo Sports. Try to pass them one car at a time after coming out of the long New York straight. Mission 12 Your Car *Ford GT LM Race Car Spec II '04 Rival Car(s) *Chrysler Viper GTS-R '00 *Chevrolet Corvette C5R (C5) '00 *Chevrolet Camaro LM Race Car '01 *Saleen S7 '02 *Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept '00 Track *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca In-game Information This is a tough mission, overtaking five cars over three laps. The rival cars are the same class of Dodge Viper GTSR, making this an all-out battle that demands no-holds-barred overtaking and precision cornering without losing speed. Mission 13 Your Car *Peugeot 206 Rally Car '99 Rival Car(s) *Ford FOCUS Rally Car '99 *Ford Escort Rally Car '98 *Toyota COROLLA Rally Car '98 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 *Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 Track *Opera Paris In-game Information This is the narrow and winding Paris street course: requiring aggressive overtaking with minimal braking from the long straight, and minor changes to your line for overtaking them both from the inside and outside. You need to be very careful not to lose speed by hitting the walls and from the slippery nature of the road surface. Mission 14 Your Car *Plymouth Superbird '70 Rival Car(s) *Plymouth Cuda 440 Six Pack '71 *Buick Special *Dodge Charger Super Bee 426 Hemi '71 *Pontiac Tempest Le Mans GTO '64 *Mercury Cougar XR-7 '67 Track *Seattle Circuit In this showdown of muscle cars, you are in the Plymouth Superbird. You are going to pass all 5 American muscle car in this three laps of Seattle. The Superbird has bad handling and braking but the Special has more terrible in cornering. That may be a key to be close enough to the leader and take the first place. Mission 15 Your Car *Lancia STRATOS '73 Rival Car(s) *Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 '65 *Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint Speciale '63 *Fiat 500 R '72 *Autobianchi A112 Abarth '79 *Alfa Romeo Spider 1600 Duetto '66 Track *Côte d'Azur As you know, this is the Italian Classics mission pitting you in the Lancia Stratos, in chasing the Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA, requiring more aggression and balanced in cornering and straight road. But be aware that the car can slightly oversteer if the throttle is pressed too much in the corner. Mission 16 Your Car *Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 Rival Car(s) *Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 *Volkswagen New Beetle Cup Car '00 Track *Suzuka Circuit From the Volkswagen 3 laps showdown, held in Full-Course Suzuka with all-identical Beetle cup car, you are given a Beetle cup car with the same performance as other cars. Try to get over a corner, do it fast as well, but be aware that the car may tend to understeer that will make your car get sent out of the course. Mission 17 Your Car *Audi R8 Race Car '01 Rival Car(s) *Bentley Speed 8 Race Car '03 *Nissan FALKEN☆GT-R Race Car '04 *BMW M3 GTR Race Car '01 *Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z (JGTC) '04 *Panoz Esperante GTR-1 Race Car '98 Track *Infineon Raceway (Sports Car Course) This mission brings you to test the Audi R8 Race Car at Infineon Raceway. In pursue the leader: Bentley Speed 8. Try to drive calm and balanced on every corner and overtake opponent properly. This will make a great result. Mission 18 Your Car *Nissan R92CP Race Car '92 Rival Car(s) *Bentley Speed 8 Race Car '03 *Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR Race Car '98 *Mercedes-Benz Sauber Mercedes C9 Race Car '89 *Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99 *Panoz Esperante GTR-1 Race Car '98 Track *Circuit de la Sarthe II Now this mission takes place in Circuit de la Sarthe II where you are in a 1992 Nissan R92CP as you battle against top-end race cars. The key to winning is to concentrate on acceleration on every corner, straight speed, and the traction of the car. This makes a best time to chase the opponent and win the race. Mission 19 Your Car *Amuse S2000 Street Version '04 Rival Car(s) *Amuse S2000 Street Version '04 *Amuse S2000 Street Version '04 *Amuse S2000 Street Version '04 *Amuse S2000 Street Version '04 *Amuse S2000 Street Version '04 Track *Suzuka Circuit East This is another identical car mission, held in Suzuka East. You are given an Amuse S2000 with enhanced performance. Try to keep the speed on every corner and had some slipstreaming on opponent at straight road to get closer to an opponent. Be careful when you get too much speed and brake late, you're out of the track. Mission 20 Your Car *Nissan mm-R Cup Car '01 Rival Car(s) *Honda NSX Type R '02 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII GSR '03 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi spec C (Type-II) '04 *Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 Track: *Tsukuba Circuit This mission is all about high-speed braking with you in a Nissan mm-R Cup Car, fitted with racing tires as you battle with all Japanese high performance cars for 3 laps around the Tsukuba Circuit. On every corner, try to brake late and take the corner properly to take advantage against opponent cars. This mission is intended to show the player the difference between race and road tires. Missions 21-24: Slipstream Battles These four missions are held in Test Course where you need to focus on the slipstreaming technique. Winning all four missions will reward you the Pagani Zonda LM Race Car. Mission 21 Your Car *Nissan CUBE EX (FF/CVT) '02 Rival Car(s) *Nissan CUBE EX (FF/CVT) '02 *Nissan CUBE EX (FF/CVT) '02 *Nissan CUBE EX (FF/CVT) '02 *Nissan CUBE EX (FF/CVT) '02 *Nissan CUBE EX (FF/CVT) '02 Track *Test Course This is the start of the Slipstream Missions, So you play as the Nissan Cube EX, trying to maintain the goal, so you have to get in 1st place in overall. Slow down your car a bit and by the way try to take a minimum slipstreaming effect on every car. Mission 22 Your Car *Honda ODYSSEY '03 Rival Car(s) *Honda ODYSSEY '03 *Honda ODYSSEY '03 *Honda ODYSSEY '03 *Honda ODYSSEY '03 *Honda ODYSSEY '03 Track: *Test Course This is the second Slipstream Mission, playing as the Honda Odyssey, the JDM Minivan. Try to maintain the goal, the challenge is similar to the previous one. Mission 23 Your Car *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 Rival Car(s) *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 Track: *Test Course This might get difficult. You are using the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, as 2nd to 5th are scrambled, the 1st is far away by 13 seconds. There are 2 ways to win this difficult task: Draft the opponents and when you reach the second place, let them pass you. Or, draft the opponents and when you reach the second place, let them hit you in the back (you won't get penalized). Mission 24 Your Car *Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 Rival Car(s) *Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 *Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 *Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 *Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 *Amuse S2000 GT1 '04 Track: *Test Course This is the super high-speed Slipstream Mission which lasts 3 laps in the Amuse S2000 GT1. The key to win it is that the S2000 had a huge rear wing so the timing has to be perfect for drafting and overtake to take the 1st place. Missions 25-29: 1 Lap Magic (I) In this mission, you start against much slower opponents with a significent time penalty and must overtake them within one lap. Complete this mission and you will get the Toyota 7 Race Car. Mission 25 Your Car *Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z (JGTC) '04 Rival Car(s) *Nissan Fairlady Z 280Z-L 2seater (S130) '78 *Nissan 240ZG (HS30) '71 *Nissan 350Z (Z33) '03 *Nissan 300ZX 2seater (Z32) '89 *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX (Z31) '83 Track *Fuji Speedway '80s This mission will test you to use a top-end car against much slower opponents, called the Z Showdown. The car you will use is JGTC Motul Pitwork Z '04 while chasing the Fairlady Z 280Z-L. In getting a significant time penalty, learn the overall track to push yourself hardly on every corner or straight and don't make contact with the other car to avoid yourself getting a penalty. Overtake the leader just before it takes the finish line. Mission 26 Your Car *Honda TAKATA DOME NSX (JGTC) '03 Rival Car(s) *Honda S2000 '01 *Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '95 *Honda BEAT '91 *Honda S500 '63 *Honda CIVIC 1500 3door CX '79 Track *Suzuka Circuit Alright, this is the Hondas Old and New mission which is in Suzuka, In the Honda NSX Takata Dome JGTC. You could occasionally pass all the slower opponents in Honda stock cars. However, you may have to start in 90 seconds than the others and achieve 1st place on this long circuit. Mission 27 Your Car *Mazda 787B Race Car '91 Rival Car(s) *RE Amemiya AMEMIYA ASPARADRINK RX7 (JGTC) '04 *Mazda 110S (L10A) '67 *Mazda RX-7 GT-X (FC, J) '90 *Mazda RX-7 Type RS (FD) '00 *Mazda RX-8 Type S '03 Track *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca In this mission you only have to overtake all the Mazda opponents. The test car is the Mazda 787B located at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. Try to maintain the speed on every corner and the most popular Corkscrew. In last corners you will able to overtake two cars just before it takes the finish line. There is also an opponent who drives a JGTC RX-7 on 5th position. Mission 28 Your Car *Toyota WEDSSPORT CELICA '03 Rival Car(s) *Toyota CELICA 1600GT (TA22) '70 *Toyota CELICA XX 2800GT '81 *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '98 *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR RC (ST185) '91 *Toyota CELICA 2000GT-FOUR (ST165) '86 Track *Fuji Speedway 2005 It's a Toyota Showdown, where you are in the Toyota Wedssport Celica, perfect for a Japanese race car set at Fuji Speedway 2005. Now that Fuji is renewed, you begin to feel less difference from the old one you just drove in the Nissan Series, as you drove a Nissan Motul Pitwork Z. You can learn the longer corners easier than the old one. Because of the time difference you can take 1st position in Fuji 2005. Mission 29 Your Car *Chevrolet Corvette C5-R (C5) '00 Rival Car(s) *Chevrolet Corvette Convertible (C1) '54 *Chevrolet Corvette Coupe (C2) '63 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray L46 350 (C3) '69 *Chevrolet Corvette GRAND SPORT (C4) '96 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5) '00 Track *Infineon Raceway (Sports Car Course) In this mission you take the Chevrolet Corvette C5.R Race Car stationed on Infineon Raceway within a number of old-to-new Corvette opponents from 6th to 1st in Corvette Showdown. Can you beat the Corvette C1 and take the 1st place in this American C5 Corvette race car today? Missions 30-34: 1 Lap Magic (II) This mission gets a lot difficult. same as the first of 1 Lap Magic. Win this and you will be rewarded the Nissan R89C Race Car '89. Mission 30 Your Car *Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '03 Rival Car(s) *Subaru 360 '58 *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi spec C (Type-II) '04 *Subaru IMPREZA Premium Sport Coupe 22B-STi Version '98 *Subaru LEGACY B4 Blitzen '00 *Subaru LEGACY B4 3.0R '03 Track *Tsukuba Circuit In this short mission, you are going to drive a Subaru Impreza Rally Car. What's great about that mission at the start, you have a shorter launch and can reach 1st place after passing the Subaru 360 fighting its lead and nearly going for a checkered flag. Mission 31 Your Car *Lotus Esprit V8 '02 Rival Car(s) *Lotus Elan S1 '62 *Lotus Europa Special '71 *Lotus Elise '00 *Lotus Carlton '90 *Lotus Elise Sport 190 '98 Track *High Speed Ring Reverse You will be driving on the High Speed Ring reverse course. Your car is a Lotus Esprit V8 2002, and all Lotus cars have to start at 1st to 6th. The first car is also faster, even the car is called the mother of Lotus, and the fastest one is the one able to take victory in first place. Mission 32 Your Car *Ford GT '05 Rival Car(s) *Ford RS200 '84 *Ford Taurus SHO '98 *Ford Mustang GT '05 *Shelby GT350R '65 *Mercury Cougar XR-7 '67 Track *Seattle Circuit Reverse In the Ford Showdown mission, you will be driving a newly-debuted Ford GT, your mission is chase the Shelby Mustang and get 1st place to take victory for Ford Showdown in Seattle Circuit. Mission 33 Your Car *Cadillac CIEN Concept '02 Rival Car(s) *Buick Special '62 *Buick GNX '87 *Pontiac Tempest Le Mans GTO '64 *Pontiac GTO 5.7 Coupe '04 *Pontiac Solstice Coupe Concept '02 Track *Infineon Raceway (Sports Car Course) In the GM Motors showdown, you are driving a Cadillac Cien which has bad handling, and what's worse, the Buick Special is much faster than the one you are driving. However you are going to take it 1st position and still can be worth it once again at Infineon with 1 lap ahead. Mission 34 Your Car *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren '03 Rival Car(s) *Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe '54 *Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 Kompressor '98 *Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5 - 16 Evolution II '91 *Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG (R230) '04 *Mercedes-Benz SL 500 (R230) '02 Track *Nürburgring Nordschleife The final mission of Driving Missions slot. this mission is really hard as you drive in a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, and the opponents are from newest to oldest, the bad point is that its handling is slightly worse as you go around Nürburgring. The question is: can you close the leader in 123 seconds? Category:Gameplay Modes Category:GT4 Gameplay Modes Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp)